Last Friday Night
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Two-shot. Una loca fiesta puede tener desastrosas catástrofes, y esto puede ser mucho peor si no se recuerda ni un solo segundo de ella. Bella tiene que volver sobre sus pasos para recuperar algo que jamás debió haber perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>Una loca fiesta puede tener desastrosas catástrofes, y esto puede ser mucho peor si no se recuerda ni un solo segundo de ella. Bella tiene que volver sobre sus pasos para recuperar algo que jamás debió haber perdido. Regalo para Kote Cullen Swan.

**.**

_Sip, te faltaba otro regalo más hoy. :)_

_Para la que no comprende la razón de este fic, está basado en la canción Last Friday Night de Katy Perry, y la historia se la quiero dedicar a una muy amiga mía: Kote Cullen Swan. Bicha, ai lob yu, así mucho muchito muchote, esto me nació escuchando música y… bueno, quise regalártelo en tu cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. :B_

_**.**_

**Last Friday Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la regla de todo ser humano; siempre acordarse de no hacer algo justo después de hacerlo. Consideraba algo cliché decir "no volveré a beber nunca más", pero cuando estabas en la condición en la que yo estaba, realmente se creía cada una de esas palabras.

Podía sentir que mi cara era bañada por los primeros rayos de sol del día, sin embargo tener los ojos cerrados hacía parecer todo mucho menos real. No quería despertar aún. Todavía no.

—Bella…

Mi mamá siempre decía que el alcohol sólo podía traer problemas. Bueno, no quería ni siquiera comenzar a enumerar los míos, pero había uno que no podía ignorar; ese molesto e insistente dolor de cabeza. Era como miles de monos hiperactivos martillando con ahínco por todo mi cráneo. Quería tomarme una prescripción entera de analgésicos.

—Bella… despierta…

Y lo peor de todo era que tenía una nebulosa de recuerdos. No, la verdad era que ni siquiera podía decir que recordaba algo. Era blanco, completa e impolutamente blanco. El epítome de limpieza. Cero. Nada.

—Bella… por el amor a Lady Gaga, despierta de una puta vez.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de mi amiga. Tanya estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, casi tocando su nariz con la mía.

―Tanya, hay algo que se llama espacio personal.

―Lo sé. También hay algo que se llama cepillo de dientes ―se alejó un poco y arrugó su nariz―. Dios, Bella, tu aliento apesta.

Ignoré su comentario teñido de insulto y con mucho cuidado levanté mi cuerpo del colchón. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos otra vez para evitar el mareo que me provocaba el movimiento. Ni hablar con las inmensas ganas de vomitar hasta mi primera papilla de bebé. Apoyé los pies en el suelo y tomé aire.

—La resaca apesta.

—Amén a eso, hermana.

—Tú no te ves tan mal —achiqué mis ojos y la miré detenidamente. Si, estaba usando la misma ropa que la noche anterior, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y pude ver que se había quitado aquellos tacones de infarto, sin embargo, su maquillaje estaba impecable y lucía una expresión fresca—, de hecho, te ves bastante bien. Te odio.

—No, no, no. Tú a mí me amas. Admítelo. Sólo hay amor en ese corazoncito para mí.

Para demostrar su punto me pegó con su dedo índice repetidas veces sobre mi seno izquierdo, a pesar de que palmeaba su brazo para que desistiera. Le llamé pervertida por tratar de agarrarme un pecho cuando estaba semidesnuda, pero sólo aumentó sus risas y sus intentos de hacerme enojar. Tanto movimiento me tenía al borde de una explosión de vómito, pero calculaba que si eso pasaba, caería justo en el hermoso vestido rojo pasión de Tanya.

Sólo calmé mis asquerosos intentos de venganza cuando escuché una queja. No, no era una queja de mi amiga la Barbie chillona, era algo más… ronca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurré.

Escuchaba movimientos detrás de mí. No quería girarme, porque tenía la leve sospecha de que no me gustaría nada lo que encontraría. Mi amiga miró por sobre mi hombro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Gemí bajito y me tapé la cara.

—Bella, Bellita… no me dijiste que la pasaste tan bien anoche. Se te olvidó ese minúsculo detalle, aunque ¿quizás no era tan minúsculo? —preguntó, moviendo sus cejas y con una sonrisa maligna plantada en su cara.

Tanya se inclinó sobre la cama y seguí sus movimientos como una autómata, sin reprocharle ni incitarla a hacer nada. Fueron segundos en trance, pero ese corto periodo de tiempo luego se me repetiría en mi cabeza como un verdadero disco rayado.

Giré mi cuerpo, y efectivamente había un bulto demasiado grande y sospechoso como para ser sólo almohadas extras. Los dedos de Tanya caminaron por sobre el edredón hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Lentamente fue despejando las sábanas, mostrando así a un hombre… un espécimen masculino tal y como llegó al mundo.

Gemí otra vez.

—¡Demonios! Ese sí que es un culo apretado —rió.

Le di una rápida mirada, sólo un pestañeo inocente y curioso. No quería alargar el bochorno.

No podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, porque un gran almohadón blanco estaba sobre su cabeza, probablemente para cubrirse la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Si pude ver unas piernas fibrosas y cubiertas de vello. Podía suponer que hacía ejercicio, ¿quizás corría todos los días? Claramente eran entrenadas, ejercitadas. Sus muslos endurecidos y con músculos perfectamente marcados prácticamente lo gritaban. Y su trasero… vaya, Tanya tenía razón; era como para rociarle crema batida y darle un mordisco…

Espera… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Estaba babeando por un hombre al que no conocía ni la inicial de su nombre, ni qué decir su apellido.

Y ahí caí en cuenta; me había acostado con un completo desconocido.

—Soy una cualquiera.

Tanya rió escandalosamente.

—¿Y tú decías que me odias a mí? Diablos, Bella. En este momento te envidio con todo mi corazón. Te acostaste con tremendo machote…

—Cállate Tanya, lo despertarás —rogué en un susurro—. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar para desearle los buenos días. Sería algo incómodo. "Hola cariño, ¿te importa si no digo tu nombre? Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo. En realidad no me acuerdo de nada de la noche anterior, así que me perdonarás si lo único que puedo decir de ti es que tienes un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón en tu nalga izquierda… ¿desayunas?"

Agarré como pude mis cosas que estaban regadas por la habitación. Mi vestido azul estaba debajo de la cama, mis zapatos a juego lucían extrañamente colgados en el candelabro lujoso que estaba en medio del techo, y mi pequeño bolso gris estaba más bien marrón, cubierto por chocolate fundido ya endurecido.

¿Qué mierda pasó anoche?

Otros quejidos se escucharon del hombre que estaba tendido en la cama. No esperé más, agarré a mi amiga del brazo y la arrastré fuera de la habitación. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, rogando a Tanya de vez en cuando a que apurara el paso.

Ya dentro del auto pude respirar un poco más tranquila y analicé fríamente los hechos.

Hecho número uno; ayer en la mañana mi jefe me llamó a su oficina y me ofreció un importante ascenso en mi corta carrera de periodista, lo cual acepté con gusto incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. Me dio un primer e importante trabajo de encubierto, en el cual tenía que hablar con un político renombrado que se le había acusado de gastar fondos municipales en gastos privados. Así que esa misma noche tenía que ir a una fiesta mascarada para hablar con aquel hombre, porque fuentes cercanas habían dicho que "con un par de tragos y una morena al frente, comenzaba a desahogarse como cuarentona en una peluquería".

Hecho número dos; a pesar de que mi jefe me dijo que era una misión super secreta y nadie debía saberlo, confiaba demasiado en Tanya y necesitaba de su apoyo moral en esa fiesta. La verdad es que estaba asustadísima con todo esto, haciendo un trabajo en el periódico que no consistiera en escribir los obituarios del día sábado. Ella aceptó a acompañarme con gusto por dos razones; era una fiesta y según ella jamás se rechaza, y porque decía que se sentía como una chica Bond y quería comprar ropa sexy y que dijera que se veía "para matar".

Hecho número tres; ni idea qué pasó con el trabajo. La verdad es que sabía que me había emborrachado porque me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía ganas de tomar agua hasta caer rendida. O era eso o me había dado un ataque de ganas repentino por hacer ejercicio extenuante… pero por mucho que desconociera lo que hacían los deportistas de alto rendimiento, estaba casi segura que ellos no perdían la memoria en cada uno de sus entrenamientos.

—Llegamos —anunció Tanya, despertándome de mi recuento.

Salimos del auto y caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto a mi departamento. Tanya vivía a las afueras de la ciudad con sus hermanas, así que de vez en cuando dejaba ropa en mi departamento.

Entré y sólo podía pensar en una cosa; ducha inmediata. Necesitaba bañarme y despejar mi mente de todo. El agua barrió un poco la tensión que tenía acumulada en mi espalda, haciéndome soltar mi primer suspiro relajado.

Si… todo parecía más razonable después de tomar un buen baño caliente.

Me vestí mientras Tanya se bañaba y luego preparé café para ambas. Nos sentamos en el sillón y quedamos momentáneamente en silencio. Al menos hasta que ella habló.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me siento como si un camión que transportara hierro pasó sobre mí, y para estar seguro retrocedió y pasó otra vez. Así me siento —tomé otro sorbo de café y dejé que mi nuca chocara con el borde del sillón—. Estoy tan jodida, Tanya. Jodidísima.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Estás siendo melodramática. Te acostaste con alguien que conociste en la noche, ¿y qué? Muchas de nosotras, las mujeres normales, lo hemos hecho… y más de una vez, si puedo añadir. No se va a acabar el mundo, te lo puedo asegurar.

—No me lo recuerdes —gemí—, pero no es de eso por lo que me quejo. Es decir, también lamento ese… "incidente" —Tanya frunció el ceño y yo hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejara continuar—, lo que lamento es mi trabajo, Tanya. ¡Mi trabajo! Oh, Dios. Me echarán del trabajo, perderé mi empleo en mi primera asignación. Soy una porquería como periodista.

Dejé la taza de café y me hundí aún más en el sillón y mi miseria. Sólo me faltaba la canción triste de Hulk y mi autocompasión estaría completa. Es por eso que me sorprendió cuando mi "amiga" comenzó a reírse.

—¡No es gracioso! —espeté—. El lunes seré una desempleada patética cuando mi jefe se entere que no hago nada bien. No ayudas riéndote de mi desgracia.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo entre risas y lágrimas—. Pero cuando te pones toda emo eres bastante graciosa. No puedo evitarlo —tomó aire por la nariz y la soltó por la boca, calmando las risas de a poco—. Lo que quiero decir es que no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos justo antes de entrar a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Tanya, ¿qué parte de "olvidé todo sobre la fiesta porque estaba asquerosamente borracha" no entendiste?

—No, Bells. Antes. Antes de la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? En el auto.

Un flash nítido pasó ante mis ojos.

_. . ._

—_¿Estás segura que funcionará?_

—_Por supuesto, Bella. Mi primo Stanley dijo que es lo último en espionaje para maridos infieles, en su tienda de electrónicos se vende como golosinas. Tú sólo lo pones en algún bolsillo o algo así, y la conversación se grabará en una pequeña tarjeta de memoria tipo micro SD. Es muy fácil de usar. Le das play y lo dejas correr._

—_Tanya… estoy usando un vestido que asemeja mi propia piel, ¿dónde quieres que saque un bolsillo en esta ridícula prenda? A menos que me engrape la grabadora a mi piel, lo veo poco factible._

_Ella achicó los ojos y me miró de pies a cabeza._

—_¡Ya está! Lo pondrás en tu colgante. Dentro de ese portarretratos pequeño creo que cabe. Quizás las voces se escuchen algo disminuidas, así que le aumentaremos el volumen al máximo._

_Abrió el pequeño corazón que traía la foto de papá y mamá, y depositó entre ambos el pequeño aparato negro. Justo antes de cerrar apretó uno de los dos únicos botones, y éste parpadeó tres veces, indicándome que el show estaba por comenzar._

—_Y… ¡acción! —sonrió Tanya._

_. . ._

—Tanya, no tienes ni idea cuánto te amo en este momento.

—Lo sé. Soy irresistible.

Me senté de inmediato y me saqué la sudadera gigante que estaba usando. Ya sólo en mi blusa de tirantes, me toqué desesperada el cuello, buscando la salvación a todos mis problemas.

Y como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría, me quedé quieta y dejé de respirar.

—Dime por favor que tengo un problema neurológico y perdí la habilidad de sentir los objetos, porque estoy entrando en pánico.

—Bella… oh, Dios… tu colgante no está.

—¡No! Eso era lo último que esperaba oír.

Corrí al baño con la esperanza de que se me hubiese caído mientras me desvestía para meterme a la ducha. Nada. Corrí hacia mi habitación para ver si se me cayó mientras me vestía. Nada. Fui a la cocina, busqué en el sillón, debajo de la alfombra, en la taza del café… ¡nada!

—¡Respira Bella! Parece que te va a dar un síncope.

Fui a la cocina y agarré una bolsa de papel para respirar en ella. Era verdad, estaba hiperventilando y se podía considerar que en ese preciso momento vivía una crisis de pánico. Esto era malo, muy malo. No sólo había jodido mi asignación, sino que también no estaba segura si hice mi trabajo o no, porque si lo había hecho ese material podía caer en muy malas manos, y lo que más me recalcó mi jefe era que esto no se podía saber. Si se enteraban que quise embaucar a uno de los políticos más renombrados de la ciudad y además era parte de mi trabajo, el periódico sufriría serios daños legales y una millonaria indemnización de por medio.

Ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta China.

—Tranquilízate. Lo solucionaremos, Bells. Mira, estoy acá y estamos en esto juntas. Recuperaremos la tarjeta de memoria y nadie saldrá perjudicado. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es volver sobre nuestros pasos, nada más. Recorreremos los mismos lugares donde estuvimos anoche y todo estará resuelto. Ya verás.

—No recuerdo nada…

—Yo sí. Y gran parte de la noche estuvimos cerca una de la otra, así que te ayudaré.

—Prométemelo, Tanya. Estoy con los nervios de punta y necesito algo seguro.

—Te lo prometo —pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me dio un medio abrazo—, encontraremos ese colgante, sino me cambiaré el nombre a Tampón Denali.

Reí con soltura y esperé a que Tanya estuviera en lo correcto. Quizás sería algo difícil, pero haría todo el recorrido de la noche anterior. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

.

.

—No puede pasar a la mansión Volturi si no ha sido anunciada su presencia.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué no me engrapé la grabación cuando tuve la oportunidad? Eso habría sido mucho menos doloroso a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Iba a morir de una embolia en cualquier momento, o de algún ataque cardiaco por la tensión a la que estaba sometida.

—Cariño… ¿no puedes hacer una excepción? —Tanya se inclinó sobre mí para mirar más de cerca al guardia que estaba al lado de nuestro auto. Pude ver como se pronunciaba más su escote. Ella hizo un puchero y parpadeó de forma inocente—. ¿Por nosotras?

El guardia endureció su expresión y levantó su nariz aguileña en claro signo de altivez.

—Nadie pasa sin permiso —gruñó.

Tanya bufó y regresó a su silla para cruzar los brazos. Le di brevemente las gracias e hice al auto salir del portón principal.

—Jodida suerte. De todos los guardias que hay en el planeta, nos tocó uno gay.

—No sabemos si era gay…

Ella resopló y sentí su mirada de hastío.

—Créeme, lo era.

Murmuré un torpe "ajá" mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida del terreno Volturi. Aro Volturi era un político conocido por sus gustos extravagantes y poco ortodoxos. Para entrar a su mansión primero tenías que cruzar un largo camino por un campo, hasta llegar finalmente al portón repleto de guardias. Era todo tan… excesivo. Debía admitir que era lindo, pero no era precisamente de mi gusto. Siempre había preferido lo simple y útil.

—¡Espera Bella! Para ahí, donde está esa van.

No tenía nada que perder. Me detuve a medio de camino hacia la carretera y me estacioné al lado de una van blanca. Cuando nos bajamos y nos acercamos al dueño de ella, pude leer que decía "Fiesta inmediata las 24 horas". Resultó que la mujer que estaba tratando de cambiar una rueda era ex compañera de colegio de Tanya. Ella gritó, la chica gritó, ambas gritaron, a mí me dolían los oídos. Después de unos cuantos chismes de amigos en común, Tanya le mencionó el problema en el que estaba.

—¡Eso es horrible! —la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus enormes ojos azules brillaron con algo que parecía lástima—. Lo siento tanto, si pudiera ayudar en algo…

—¡Si puedes, Alice! —saltó Tanya de pronto, asustándonos a ambas—. ¿Podrías seguir hacia la mansión Volturi y meternos dentro? Te prometo que si nos atrapan asumiremos toda la culpa —añadió lo último con rapidez, adoptando una pose de niña scout.

—No debería… —dudó, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Luego me miró y un puchero casi infantil se instaló en su cara—. Oh, ¡súbanse a la camioneta! Yo sólo vengo para recoger algunas cosas, así que si quieren una media hora dentro del lugar, seré su chofer.

Danzó hasta la puerta trasera, donde tenía un montón de cosas arrumbadas, cajas y cosas de plástico que probablemente tenían una utilidad para hacer una fiesta.

—No será muy cómodo, pero al menos el viaje es corto.

Efectivamente no podía definir como uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida. Después de esconder nuestro auto detrás de unos matorrales, subimos a la van y tratamos de sentarnos en las cajas. Escuché como Alice hablaba con el guardia y éste le abría el portón principal. Unos minutos después y unos cuantos golpes con las cajas que chocaban contra mí, finalmente el automóvil se detuvo.

—Me encanta esto de los espías. Es tan genial—dijo Alice, cuando abrió la puerta y nos dejó salir.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —le secundó Tanya, ambas con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

Rodé mis ojos y me dispuse a salir a buscar mi colgante a como diera lugar.

Alice nos pasó unas gorras con el nombre de su negocio, por si nos veía algún trabajador y así no sospechara de nosotras. Entramos por la puerta de atrás y me llevé una gran sorpresa ver el desastre que estaba frente a mí. Había vasos de distintos tamaños y colores en cada superficie lisa del lugar y también en lo no tan lisos o estables, creo haber visto un vaso de champaña colgando en una de las ramas de un ciruelo. Claro que no todos estaban en buen estado.

—Siempre pasa—dijo Alice, quitándole importancia cuando yo lo mencioné—. Les cobro a los clientes el precio de los vasos, porque usualmente terminan todos en el suelo. Por supuesto que les aconsejo usar vasos plásticos, pero estas fiestas de alta sociedad siempre se niegan a usarlos. A mí no me importa, el dinero que despilfarran es de ellos.

Y eso no era lo único. Muchos pedazos de globos y cintas decolores decoraban ahora el suelo del lugar. La piscina parecía tener todo, menos agua. Incluso pude ver un flamenco rosa de plástico flotar al lado de una tabla de surf.

—¡Vaya fiesta loca! Y eso que yo conozco de fiestas —comentó Alice mientras rescataba un poco de cosas que no se veían muy maltratadas.

Dejé a las chicas y entré a la mansión. No se veía demasiado distinto; los muebles estaban definitivamente inutilizables y había basura por todos lados. Vaya desastre.

Justo frente a las mismas escaleras que había bajado a toda velocidad hace sólo unas horas estaba la puerta principal abierta de par en par, que suponía estaba así para dejar salir el fuerte olor a podrido. Toqué el borde de una mesita de madera y un pequeño recuerdo pasó ante mis ojos.

. . .

—_Todo es tan lujoso —dijo Tanya cuando entramos a la mansión._

_Las luces destellaban por todos lados. La canción de Marron 5 "Moves like Jagger" se escuchaba por grandes parlantes, y mozos que usaban que usaban antifaces negros caminaban entre la gente con bandejas de comida y bebida de diferente tipo. _

—_Es sospechosamente lujoso. Es por eso que estoy acá, los políticos ganan una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no tanto como para celebrar fiestas así como si fueran barbacoas familiares de fin de semana. Así que… concéntrate. Venimos a trabajar, no a divertirnos._

. . .

Casi quería reír por lo irónico que parecía ahora aquella última frase. Casi.

Pasé a uno de los salones y seguí con mi intrusión. Llegué a un hermoso bar de madera tallado con distintas figuras de exquisito gusto. Delineé una de ellas con mi dedo índice y me recorrió un _deja vu._

_. . ._

—_¿Qué desean beber las hermosas mujeres?_

_Detrás de la barra un guapo camarero nos pidió nuestra orden. Tanya sonrió de forma coqueta y pidió un "Orgasmo" diciéndole que fuera generoso, agitando sus cejas. Yo rodé mis ojos y solo pedí una cerveza._

—_¿Dónde está el anfitrión de la fiesta? —grité al chico, tratando de hacerme oír por sobre el ruido._

_Él siguió mis movimientos cuando me acerqué a preguntarle, lamiendo lentamente sus labios y mirando mi escote. Suspiré exasperada; eso pasaba por no dejar nada a la imaginación y hacerle caso a Tanya en cuanto se habla de ropa, pero debía admitir que ahora que necesitaba sonsacar información me sería muy útil las "armas femeninas"._

_Ugh, mi orgullo feminista hoy quedaría pisoteado._

_El chico era guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero no estaba buscando hombres sino información. Él me señaló con un gesto con su mentón a que mirara detrás de mí._

_Y efectivamente, Aro Volturi, el hombre que estaba buscando, conversaba animadamente con un grupo de personas._

"_Hoy soy una chica tonta que no sabe leer, responderé estupideces y usaré una risa nasal", me recordé mientras caminaba hacia mi futuro ascenso._

_. . ._

Vaya, aparentemente lo vi. La pregunta era otra… ¿Habré hablado con él? Y también, ¿habré sonsacado algo de la conversación?

Recórcholis, diantres, rayos y centellas, necesitaba esa grabación… y usar términos más actuales, hablar tanto con mi vecina, la señora Finnigan, me había dejado un léxico algo pasado de moda.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que los recuerdos trataran de llegar a mi olvidadiza cabeza. El alcohol apestaba. Nota mental; la próxima vez que beba… no beberé. Ok, eso sonó incoherente, incluso para mí.

Hice el mismo recorrido desde la barra hasta el lugar a donde se suponía que estaba Aro Volturi, esperando que esto de "volver sobre mis pasos" funcionara. De hecho lo hizo. Recordé otro fragmento de la noche, uno pequeño, pero sumamente importante.

. . .

_Saludé a todos los presentes como Kandy con K y no con C, esperando que sonara lo suficientemente frívola como para que me ignoraran mientras hablaban. Pasaron apenas unos cuantos minutos sin nada importante que decir, un chico musculoso hablaba sobre el Superbowl y las grandes posibilidades que tenía de ser el jugador del año. A mí ni me valía. _

_Un chico alegre y con una cámara fotográfica apareció entre nosotros y dijo alegremente: —¡Sonrían! _

_Y automáticamente todos se alinearon para la foto, exponiendo sus mejores sonrisas. Yo sonreí y cuando el flash dio con mi cara se me ocurrió que quizás estar en fotos no sería muy bueno para mi trabajo de encubierto._

"_No importa, después hablo con el fotógrafo", pensé._

. . .

¡Y ahora era un excelente momento para hablar con él!

Corrí otra vez al patio trasero, en donde estaban Tanya y Alice tratando de sacar una muñeca Barbie del asador… ni siquiera preguntaría.

—¡Tanya, Tanya! A que no sabes de qué me acordé —dije emocionada.

—¿Recordaste el nombre del machote ese que estaba esta mañana contigo en la cama…?

—¡Cállate! Eso no —me sonrojé y miré de reojo a Alice, quien se tapó la boca para no dejar escapara las risitas que sabía quería dejar salir—. Recordé que en la fiesta había un fotógrafo, que al parecer era contratado especialmente para la fiesta.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora quieres contratar un fotógrafo? Bella, no soy especialista, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para posar frente a una cámara…

—¡Agh! Escúchame un momento. Si el fotógrafo retrató diferentes momentos de la fiesta, puede que esté en algunas de ellas, y si es así, mi colgante estará en mi cuello. Si en algún momento desaparece, al menos tendré un rango de tiempo definido en donde ya no estaba conmigo.

—¡Oh, buena idea! Eso suena mucho más razonable.

Me giré hacia la chica que nos estaba mirando atentamente, y le sonreí.

—Tenemos que irnos, Alice, pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—¡No hay de qué! Si necesitan algo, llámenme.

Nos pasó una tarjeta rosada con su nombre y el nombre de la compañía, en donde estaba escrito su número celular. Burlamos al guardia y salimos corriendo hasta donde estaba mi auto, no estaba tan lejos de la entrada.

Unos veinte minutos después y después de algunas llamadas telefónicas di con el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando; Eric Yorkie, fotógrafo independiente especializado en celebridades.

—¡Claro! Ningún problema —dijo, cuando le pedí si podíamos ver sus fotografías.

Parecía bastante entusiasmado en narrarnos la iluminación y los enfoques que usó en cada una de sus fotos. Era algo exasperante, pero tenía que soportarlo sólo unos minutos más. Recorrí todas las fotos. Todas. Nunca fui muy fan de ver a un montón de gente desconocida con vasos en las manos; había hombres que se reían, mujeres que bailaban, uno que otro escándalo que involucraba destrucción del inmobiliario, pero nada más.

Finalmente logré dar con las fotos en donde yo aparecía. Eran cinco, y tomadas en distintas horas de la noche. En cada una de ellas estaba portando mi colgante.

—Esto es frustrante —gemí.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo Tanya con un brillo extraño en su mirada—. Esto sólo prueba una cosa; no perdiste tu colgante en la fiesta en sí, sino… después.

Resoplé y me dejé caer en una silla.

—Está claro que la tuve durante toda la fiesta, Ta. Eso es lo que me frustra. No hay otro lugar en donde pueda buscar.

—¿Y qué tal el muchachote?

—Tanya, ahora no…

—¿No fue el último lugar en donde estuviste? Y por lo que tengo entendido, las fotografías sólo se podían sacar en el primer piso, de las escaleras hacia arriba estaba prohibido.

—Tiene razón —intervino Eric—, el señor Volturi lo ordenó.

Genial. Ahora mi última experiencia sexual la sabía un fotógrafo hiperactivo que hablaba a la velocidad de la luz.

—Así que, como están las cosas, la única forma de saber dónde está tu bendito colgante queda en las manos de ese macho que calentó tu cama anoche. Apuesto a que te vio muy bien —recalcó las dos últimas palabras, con doble sentido— y sabrá si lo traías puesto o en qué lugar lo dejaste. Admítelo Bella, tenemos que encontrar a "culo apretado" para resolver todo este problema.

No podía creerlo… Tanya estaba completamente en lo cierto.

.

.

.

Entramos al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano de Chicago para buscar a nuestro primer sospechoso.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Emmett Mcarty… Dios, Bella, no te haría mal ver las noticias deportivas de vez en cuando. Ese hombre es una estrella local y una promesa nacional.

—Que me prometa devolverme el colgante y yo soy feliz —rezongué.

Bajamos las gradas y Tanya se ganó algunos piropos subidos de tono de parte de los jugadores. Ella se hizo la ofendida, pero yo la conocía mejor; amaba sentirse así de observada.

Me importó un pepino que estuvieran entrenando. Entré al campo de juego y caminé hasta donde estaba Emmett. Si lo recordaba. Cuando se dio vuelta al tocarle el hombro él sonrió y se le formaron unos hoyuelos encantadores, demasiado conocidos para mi tranquilidad.

¿Será ese el hombre de la mañana?

—¡Kandy con K! —gritó complacido—. ¿Qué te trae por acá, cariño? ¿Vienes a bailar para ver si quedas en las animadoras? Recuerdo esos movimientos de tu trasero y… ¡uuf! Nena, te aseguro que tienes lo que se necesita.

Oh Dios, es él.

Esperen… no lo recordaba tan musculoso. Si, estaba fibroso y se le veían los músculos perfectamente delineados, pero no era tan robusto como Emmett. El chico parecía que consumía esteroides al desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

No me calzaba.

—¿Es él? —susurró Tanya a mi oído.

—No lo sé… hay algo que no me termina de convencer…

—Bueno, trata de probar si es él… ¿Qué recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

_. . ._

_Hice chocar su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y prácticamente estampé mis labios a los suyos con rudeza. Le mordí el labio inferior y tiré de su corbata para desatarla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y de nada ayudaba que estuviera completamente ebria._

_Mi acompañante no acompañó mis intentos, pero hizo algo mejor; cambió nuestras posiciones, dejándome atrapada entre la pared y su cálido cuerpo. Mis manos fueron a parar sobre mi cabeza y con suma delicadeza él tomó mi cara con sus dedos y me dio otro beso, esta vez más pausado y sensual. Él marcaba el ritmo. Él me aturdía. Él sumergió su lengua en mi boca e hizo deshacerme en deseo._

_. . ._

—Me acuerdo del beso —dije en una exhalación.

—Entonces bésalo —dijo como si nada.

Mi cara era un poema. Pasé por el shock, la negación, el "¿cómo voy a hacer eso?" con total indignación, hasta llegar al "qué más da", el chico estaba bueno y existía la posibilidad de que fuese el que buscaba.

Me olvidé momentáneamente de mis inhibiciones y me colgué al cuello del deportista. Él se vio sorprendido cuando busqué sus labios con los míos. No es como si la gente fuera por la calle y dijera "hey, ¿puedo besarte?" así que asumí que lo mejor que podía hacer era besarlo y después esperar alguna respuesta.

Cuando su boca prácticamente devoraba la mía —hombres, ni siquiera tuvo dudas al momento de besarme— pensé que quizás habría sido mucho mejor preguntarle si había visto mi colgante. Claramente era mucho menos invasivo. Además… no era él. El beso de la noche anterior no se parecía nada a éste. No eran los mismos labios. No era el mismo sabor.

—Wow, Kandy, me gusta como saludas… —jadeó Emmett después que me separé.

—Lo siento, Emmett, pensé que tú y yo habíamos… ya sabes…

—¿Bailar hasta que me dolieron los pies? ¡Nunca había bailado tanto en mi vida! Y como te decía… esos movimientos eran muy buenos…

—¡Qué está pasando acá!

Nos giramos al escuchar un grito en nuestra dirección. Venía caminando una chica despampanante de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vistiendo un uniforme de animadora. No se veía muy feliz que digamos.

—¡Pichoncita de mi corazón! Nada está pasando, sólo conversaba con estas chicas y…

—¡Tú cállate! ¿Crees que soy idiota? Vi como te comías a la pobre muchacha con tus cochinos labios, ¡cochino cerdo!

Emmett estaba aterrorizado, temblando en su posición. Yo me sentía culpable, más que mal, por mi culpa una chica se estaba peleando con su… ¿novio?

—Eeeh… está bien, no fue su culpa. Fui yo la que lo inició. No deberías culpar a Emmett.

—¿Ves corazoncito? No fui yo… no fui yo…

Ella le envió una mirada llena de dagas venenosas por sus ojos y se giró hacia mí.

—Tranquila hermana, entre las mujeres debemos protegernos de los cerdos que son los hombres. No importa si tú comenzaste, él debería haber detenido, ¿entiendes? ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Cochino homo sapiens!

Le pegó un manotazo y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Él la siguió como perrito faldero, llorando por su perdón.

—Eso ha sido extraño —comentó Tanya.

—¿Extraño? Yo no tengo idea qué acaba de pasar acá.

—No se preocupen —dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos y era un chico delgado, de esos que cargan el agua para los jugadores—. Rose es activista por el poder femenino y siempre hace este tipo de escenas. Ambos se aman muchísimo como para terminar por algo así. No hay nada que temer, ahora deben estar reconciliándose en el baño de chicas.

Nos fuimos algo confundidas. Ni idea teníamos de lo que había pasado recién.

Repasamos otra vez las fotografías. Sabía que el hombre incógnito que buscaba tenía la piel clara, pero no era muy buena pista cuando más de la mitad de la población respondía a esa característica. Aun así descarté a algunos personajes y me sentí algo mejor. La lista se iba reduciendo y eso era bueno.

Pasé por empresas, tiendas independientes, hospitales, florerías… ¡Incluso un local donde se hacían llamadas calientes!

—Tienes una voz muy sexy —dijo el dueño del local. Se llamaba Mike y había estado en la fiesta—. ¿No te interesaría un puesto en nuestro humilde trabajo? Te aseguro que serías muy solicitada.

Me daba escalofríos… y no hablaba del trabajo. Él no era mucho mayor que yo, pero esa aura de _"pervertidez"_ me ponía los pelos de punta. Sí, soy consciente que inventé la palabra, pero era lo que me provocaba y quería usarla. He dicho.

Los pies me estaban matando. El dolor de cabeza post-resaca ya no estaba, pero haber caminado tanto el día anterior tenía desagradables y dolorosas consecuencias a mis pies. Ni siquiera quería levantarme a coger el teléfono, sólo lo hice porque ese insufrible aparatito me estaba exasperando.

—¿Lista para seguir buscando?

—Estoy cansadísima, Ta —mascullé, frotándome mis pantorrillas.

—Pero Bella —dijo seria— hoy es domingo, y mañana será lunes.

—Por si no lo sabías, no soy Rebecca Black para que me recites los días de la semana. Me los sé muy bien, muchas gracias.

—La desesperación te pone de muy mal humor. No me agradas en este mismo momento.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sillón.

—Lo siento, no es tu culpa. Es mía por no fijarme ni con quien me acuesto.

—No te auto castigues Bella. Sí, la situación es crítica, pero tú mereces un descanso de todo de vez en cuando. Estudiaste con tanto ahínco y ahora has trabajado tanto… Sólo digo que esta no es una consecuencia común a un pequeño desliz. La mayoría el resultado es sólo placer.

—Gracias… por todo. Tengo que cortar, me quedan algunos candidatos.

Así fue. Pasé toda la tarde recorriendo más lugares de los que creí posibles que existieran en Chicago. Si hasta entré a una sex shop, tragándome mi mortificación con toda la dignidad que podía recolectar.

En la noche fui a un club y conversé con el mismo barman de la fiesta, esperando que me pudiera ayudar un poco con mis pequeñas lagunas mentales. Siempre han dicho que los que más saben son ellos.

—Buscas a alguien —afirmó, no preguntó—. Ni te imaginas las veces que han venido a verme a lo largo de los años para que les ayude a unir los puntos de su noche anterior.

—No busco a alguien —aclaré—, sino algo.

Él sonrió con arrogancia y asintió no muy convencido.

—Y yo soy un ex Backsreet Boy.

Resoplé. Nunca me agradó. Me enteré que se llamaba Jake y que llevaba 3 años trabajando como barman. Me dijo otras cosas, principalmente aquellas que lo incluían a él como protagonista. Nunca creí que conocería a alguien con el ego más grande que el de Tanya. Este chico prácticamente babeaba cada vez que veía su reflejo en un vaso.

Después de un buen rato logré que la conversación no girara en torno a él. Con su reticente ayuda repasé las posibles personas que eran candidato a ser… mi desliz. Juntos sólo dimos con una última persona que no había visitado. Mi última esperanza.

El día lunes en la tarde comenzaba mi jornada de trabajo, así que tenía sólo la mañana para encontrar al arquitecto. Averigüé que estaba haciendo una ampliación en una escuela primaria, así que hacia allá me dirigí.

Efectivamente lo encontré dando indicaciones a los trabajadores, señalando a unos planos y luego haciendo gestos con las manos hacia las vigas y distintos materiales. Sólo podía verle la espalda, tenía que acercarme para saber si era o no el indicado.

—Hola —dije tímidamente.

¿Ahora estaba avergonzada? Había hablado con más hombres en este último fin de semana que en mis 23 años de vida.

—Kandy con K —sonrió el arquitecto, con una hermosa sonrisa blanca tipo comercial de dentrífico—, que sorpresa encontrarte por acá.

En serio el apodo me estaba molestando. Debería haber pensado en otro no tan estúpido… o al menos más fácil de recordar. ¿Resulta que todos los hombres ahora recordaban el nombre de una mujer? Ley de Murpy mis calcetines.

Tomé aire y me di ánimos para decir por última vez el discurso. Si no era ahora, sería nunca.

—Bien, me recuerdas. Resulta que yo no recuerdo mucho de la noche anterior y en serio, en serio me gustaría hacerlo. No sé qué tanto nos conocimos, ni qué hablamos o… qué hicimos juntos. Yo sólo estoy buscando un colgante por razones sentimentales —era una mentirilla blanca que no lastimaría a nadie, ¿no?—. Así que estoy acá, parada frente a ti, algo humillada debo añadir, para preguntarte… ¿has visto mi colgante? Por favor, es muy importante.

Terminé de hablar y tomé aire con fuerza… al mismo tiempo que él estallaba en risas.

—¡No es gracioso! —le grité, empujando su hombro.

—Es… es bastante gracioso —siguió riendo, incluso agarrando su estómago.

Mis mejillas no podían estar más coloradas. Esperé a que el riera un poco más y se limpiara la comisura de sus labios, porque había reído hasta las lágrimas. ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?

—Lo lamento —dijo finalmente—. Solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Y no, no he visto tu colgante. Nosotros nos conocimos en aquella fiesta, te recuerdo. Eres bastante graciosa con alcohol viajando por tus venas. Y ese baile que hiciste sobre la mesa fue demasiado candente como para que lo olvide fácilmente, incluso borracho —_Uhm… ¿gracias?—_, pero no hicimos nada más, te lo aseguro. Me encantaría ayudarte…

—Está bien, no hay problema —murmuré casi para mí—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda… uhm…

—Jasper. Jasper Hale.

—Jasper. Adiós y suerte con tu… construcción.

—Gracias. Suerte con tu búsqueda.

Le sonreí por última vez y di vuelta sobre mis talones. Había fracasado. Ya no quedaba nadie más en mi improvisada lista y tenía que rendirle cuentas en unas pocas horas a mi jefe. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Iba pensando en lo horrible que era mi suerte y en cómo viviría debajo de un puente al día siguiente —soy algo extremista, y qué— cuando choqué de lleno con una persona.

Caí sobre mi trasero en una no muy linda caída.

—¡Ouch! Fíjate por donde caminas…

Levanté la vista y otro borrón de mi memoria fue llenado por un recuerdo.

. . .

—_¿Quién es él? —grité para hacerme oír entre los gritos chillones de las chicas._

—_Ni idea —dijo Jasper, un chico genial que había conocido hace poco—, pero es muy buen cantante._

—_¡Quiero cantar, Jazz! ¿Crees que me deje cantar con él la canción "Estrellita"?_

_Jasper rió y agitó su cabeza._

—_Inténtalo —gritó._

_Me encaminé por entre la gente y empujé un poco más fuerte las zorras que prácticamente le estaban lanzando las bragas al cantante. Ugh, desagradable._

—_¡Hey, superestrella! Quiero cantar "Estrellita", ¿crees estar a mi altura?_

_Unos ojos verde esmeralda hicieron contacto con los míos y sentí como un estremecimiento cruzó mi columna vertebral. Se me secó la boca al tenerlo tan cerca. Casi me arrepentí al haberle dicho eso, ¿quizás había bebido mucho? Ya no tenía idea._

—_¿"Estrellita"? —preguntó confundido._

—_Sí, ya sabes, "estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto… me pregunto…" oh mierda, olvidé la canción._

_Él soltó a reír a carcajadas, y yo, a tal nivel de alcohol en mi cuerpo, reí de forma histérica, para acompañar sus risas._

—_Me agradas —dijo—, me agradas bastante._

_. . ._

—Te conozco —murmuré. Él me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Yo aún no salía de mi asombro—. ¿Cómo es que estás acá, superestrella?

—Trabajo aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. De día soy profesor de música en primaria, y de noche…

—¿Combates el crimen?

—No, sabionda —sonrió de forma torcida—, soy músico independiente. A veces me caen trabajos en algunas fiestas. Además mi hermana trabaja en la confección de ellas y de vez en cuando —se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, canto.

Me quedé prendada en el pequeño sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas. Se veía tan distinto de día, tan diferente a como lo recordaba bajo las luces titilantes del viernes en la noche. Bueno, lo poco que recordaba. El micrófono ya no estaba para hacerlo ver imponente, no llevaba su guitarra negra que hacía suspirar a las chicas ni estaba con el antifaz para darle ese aire de misterio erótico. Ahora era un hombre —sí, guapo, pero sólo un hombre— que tenía un trabajo y una vida normal.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que de hecho me gustaba así.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Perdón? —su pregunta me había despertado de mi conversación interna… y ahora no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Él sonrió otra vez y casi se me escapa un grito de quinceañera fanática de una estrella pop.

—Lo decía porque te me quedaste viendo.

—Oh. Yo sólo… pienso en las cosas que tengo que hacer. Sí, eso.

—Profesor Cullen… —un pequeño de no más de 5 años llegó a nuestro lado y tironeó de su camiseta. Él se disculpó con una sonrisa y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño — Necesito ir al baño —susurró de forma confidencial, algo más fuerte de lo normal.

Edward revolvió los cabellos dorados del niño y le dijo "por supuesto, campeón". Le tomó su diminuta mano, la que no estaba con el pulgar en su boca, y se disculpó.

—Gajes del oficio —dijo—. Uhm… un gusto de verte otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un par de segundos. Era como si él tratara de buscar algo en mi mirada. No entendía qué. ¿Quizás una señal? Algo que le permitiera saber si yo estaba interesada. Lo estaba, no cabía duda de ello, me había intrigado de una forma muy particular… pero no podía permitirme comenzar o intentar una relación amorosa en estas condiciones.

—Me tengo que ir —dije rápidamente.

—Adiós, Bella.

.

.

.

—Moriré. Moriré hoy. El jefe me masticará, me tragará, me vomitará y bailará samba sobre mis restos. Estoy acabada.

—Bells… el dramatismo nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Además no sabes cómo reaccionará…

—Si lo sé. ¿Crees que me felicitará? ¿Qué me dará un regalo por lo mala empleada que soy? ¿Qué me dará un puesto importantísimo por joder la misión que me dio? No, claro que no. Me despedirá y no encontraré trabajo el resto de mi vida.

Choqué mi frente con el escritorio y comencé otra ronda más de lamentaciones.

—Oh, relájate. Tómate un té de manzanillas, haz yoga, alcanza un punto de equilibrio… ¡qué sé yo! Sólo tranquilízate un poco.

—No puedo. Todo lo que pasó me lo merezco por irresponsable.

Tanya giró mi silla e hizo que la mirara directamente.

—Escúchame bien. Tú eres una gran mujer, una chica exitosa que se ha valido por sus logros y sus esfuerzos para llegar a donde estás. Eres joven aún, pero tienes el reconocimiento de todo el periódico como una de las mejores trabajadoras. Y si la cagaste ahora, ¿qué más da? Tienes todos tus antecedentes que gritan a todo pulmón que es un hecho aislado y que probablemente nunca se vuelva a repetir. Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco. El jefe sabrá valorarlo, y si no lo hace es porque es un idiota, tan idiota como ese personaje Kandy con K que se te ocurrió inventar el viernes por la noche para que nadie supieras que eras tú. ¿Ves? Yo jamás habría pensado en eso, probablemente habría dicho mi nombre y ya.

—Espera… ¿qué dijiste al final?

—Que yo habría dicho mi nombre. Es algo automático, ¿sabes? Son esas cosas que no se piensan, sólo se dicen…

—No… eso de Kandy con K.

—Sí, odio el nombre. Podrías haber pensado en algo menos irritante.

—No me refiero a eso —dije pensativa—. Hoy en la mañana fui a esa escuela primaria y me encontré con un músico que había estado en la fiesta.

—¿Era el guapo ese? Uf, era candente. La forma en que tomaba la guitarra… destilaba sensualidad. Casi tengo un orgasmo visual al verlo.

—¡Tanya! Concéntrate. Yo hablé con él… es decir, cruzamos algunas palabras, no mucho. Pero al final… dijo mi nombre.

—¿Kandy con K? Que horrible, ahora te conoce con un nombre de muñeca de plástico.

—No… me dijo… me dijo "Bella". Me dijo "Adiós, Bella".

—¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible.

—Lo sé —murmuré contrariada— pero entonces, ¿por qué sabía mi nombre real?

Y fue así como la comprensión nos abofeteó a ambas.

—¡Era culo apretado!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeje… sip, esta historia tiene segunda parte xD<strong>_

_**Creo que la subiré por estos días, ya la comencé, lo que pasa es que no sabía dónde cortar la historia, esto inicialmente iba a ser un One-Shot.:P**_

_**Mhmm… ¿reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Es mejor tarde, que nunca? :S_

_Espero que sea así y te guste… ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oh, por Dios…

Era él. ¡Siempre fue él! ¿Es que acaso me golpeé cuando era una cría y por eso era tan distraída? Debía de ser eso, porque en serio no me explico el preocupante grado de idiotez en el que me encuentro sumida. ¡Error tras error! ¿No puede la tierra simplemente tragarme y acabar al fin con todos mis problemas?

—¡Bella! Respira. Creo que vas a desmayarte y yo no sé hacer CPR. Nunca aprendí. En ese curso de la universidad me hice la remolona y sólo me ligué con el ayudante para aprobar. No quieres saber qué aprendí a cambio, así que es mejor que tomes un gran sorbo de aire ahora mismo.

Esa era una buena idea.

Tomar aire, botar aire.

Ahí está, no parece tan difícil.

Mierda santa, me van a despedir por acostarme con un desconocido en el momento que debería estar trabajando. Mi vida ha acabado.

¡Zap! Bofetada.

—¡Tanya! ¿Por qué me golpeas? —grité, indignada.

—Porque estabas hiperventilando, burra. Era eso o besarte. Apuesto que ahora mismo me lo agradeces mentalmente.

—No sé cómo siempre logras que te diga gracias, cuando en serio lo único que quiero es zarandearte.

—Es un don, cariño —se encogió de hombros y me guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento la secretaria del jefe salió de su oficina. Sonrió con formalidad y asintió con la cabeza. Justo antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, dijo con voz clara:

—Ya puede pasar. El jefe ya la espera.

Abrí los ojos con pánico.

—No puedo pasar ahora, Tanya. Sucumbiré de inmediato. Cantaré más rápido que rapero con indigestión. Estoy muerta. Más que muerta. Estoy enterrada ocho mil metros bajo el suelo.

Ella rodó los ojos y me arrastró de un brazo hacia una esquina para que la secretaria no nos escuchara. Tanya palmeó mis manos cuando comencé a morderme las uñas.

—Calma, señorita dramática del año. Tengo todo bajo control. Sólo vete a buscar esa bendita grabación donde Culo Apretado y todo estará solucionado. ¡Ah! Y si te queda tiempo, dale un buen mordisco a ese pedazo de hombre…

Las risas retumbaban en mis oídos incluso después de salir del edificio. No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer Tanya con tal que me diera un poco más de tiempo antes que el jefe se diera cuenta que mi artículo aun no estaba terminado.

Vale, ni siquiera tenía comienzo.

Llamé a un taxi y mientras le daba las instrucciones abrí mi celular para conectarme a internet. Maravillosa tecnología de hoy, cada vez la amaba más. _Googleé_ al profesor de música que curiosamente era el mismo cantante con el que tuve una pequeña aventura el viernes pasado.

Aparecieron ciertas publicaciones. Graduado de la universidad de Nueva York, licenciado en música, ganador de un concurso de letras originales, _blablablá._ Nada que me diga algo remotamente personal, como su dirección. No importaba, aun tenía un as bajo mi manga.

El único as, si era honesta. Espero que funcionara.

El taxi paró justo frente al colegio que había visitado hace poco. Las grandes puertas principales de pronto me parecieron algo terroríficas. Ahora que sabía con certeza quién era aquel desconocido del que conocía más de lo que quería admitir, hablar con él se había convertido en algo que preferiría evitar en condiciones normales.

Lamentablemente, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no hablaba con él, perdería mi trabajo. En cambio, si hablaba con él, había grandes posibilidades de perder mi dignidad.

Bah, como si la conservara después de beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

A pesar de mi casi inexistente amor por mi auto-preservación, todavía quedaban resquicios de ello. Eso quería decir que intentaría por todos los medios de no encontrarme con él en un momento que yo no esperara. Planeaba hablar con la secretaria y que ella me diera la dirección de su casa. Así yo tendría el poder de decidir cuando lo vería y cómo se daría nuestro encuentro.

Yo estaría al mando.

Era una buena técnica de mantener la pelota de mi lado. Me sentía bastante a gusto con mi pequeño plan.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede dármelo por _privacidad_? —escupí la palabra como si fuese una blasfemia.

Una señora regordeta, con demasiado gel de cabello y un pintalabios excesivamente aplicado, me miró con odio.

—Es exactamente lo que quise decir. No puedo dárselo a una completa desconocida.

—Créame, lo conozco más que usted.

—Lo siento —_no lo sentía ni un poco_—, no puedo entregarle tal información.

Bufé, exasperada, y me di la vuelta con la barbilla muy levantada. Haría mi gran salida de orgullo. Que la vieja no viera mi decepción.

—Señora Cope, ¿podría llamara los padres de Andrew…?

Choque.

Tastabillé y casi pierdo el equilibrio, de no ser por dos manos posadas sobre mi espalda. Miré hacia arriba y casi tengo un orgasmo visual cuando me encontré con aquellos dos ojos verde esmeralda, taladrándome intensamente con la mirada. Algunos mechones cayeron sobre ellos, haciéndolo ver incluso más apetecible.

Si gemía en ese mismo instante, ahí si querría que la tierra me tragara.

—Bella —susurró, y que alguien me mate si mi nombre no sonó sexy con su voz rasposa—, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.

—Qué… sorpresa.

Él sonrió de forma torcida y sus ojos se achicaron.

—¿En serio? Estás en mi lugar de trabajo. Por segunda vez, debo de añadir. No sé que tan sorpresivo puede ser encontrarse con una persona que trabaja acá.

—Te asombrarías.

—Me gustaría intentarlo.

De acuerdo, ¿aquello fue una frase de ligue?

O el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, o en serio estaba perdiendo la cabeza después de dosis industriales de estrés.

Me alejé dos pasos de él y lo miré con escepticismo. ¿Era acaso el mismo hombre que conocí el viernes por la noche? Entre la bruma de alcohol que empañaba mis recuerdos, me parecía que era más, no sé… superestrella.

Ahora, frente a mí, se veía demasiado normal, con sus pantalones de tela y su camisa de niño bueno.

_Oh, Bella, estás siendo prejuiciosa._

¿Y como se supone que debía reaccionar al encontrarme de día con uno de mis amantes? ¿Uno que, además, no recordaba?

—Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas —susurré, antes que perdiera el valor de hablar del todo.

—¿De qué tipo? —susurró de vuelta.

—P-personales.

—¿Es por eso que susurramos?

—No… no lo sé —arrugué el entrecejo y lo miré otra vez.

Él parecía divertido con mi reacción. Claro, él si recordaba todo. Yo, en cambio, estaba en evidente desventaja.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero me enojé con él. Como si fuese él el culpable de todas mis desgracias. Mi orgullo testarudo ganó la batalla y casi no pude evitar decir las siguientes palabras, a pesar que la más perjudicada sería yo.

—Como sea, no debí venir acá. Fue un error.

El profesor cambió rápidamente su expresión desde socarronería a una especie de incredulidad. Incluso, podría aventurar pánico. Negó con la cabeza y ese simple gesto hizo que alguno de los mechones de su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos verdes. Un suspiro de recuerdo se filtró en mi memoria. Lo veía tocando la guitarra, agachando la cabeza y con su cabello cubriendo su mirada.

Recordaba también haber lamido mis labios ante ese espectáculo.

Agité mi cabeza para alejar pensamientos no bienvenidos. Ahora mismo tenía otro objetivo, y ese era salir lo más pronto de ahí.

Giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia la puerta con grandes ventanales, pero, cuando apenas había agarrado la manija de ella, sentí que mi otro brazo era jalado con suavidad.

—No, espera —dijo Edward, a mi espalda—. No quise ser maleducado. ¿Podemos…? —carraspeó, deteniéndose un momento. Detuve mi intento por escapar, con una pizca de curiosidad. ¿Qué querría decir ahora mismo? ¿Trataría de tocar el tema sobre nuestra pequeña aventura? Pero en realidad no lo hizo la primera vez que nos encontramos. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Y una mejor pregunta se adelantó en mi mente, haciéndose notar. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada hasta el momento?—. ¿Podemos simplemente tomar una taza de café en la cafetería de la esquina?

—Odio el café —mentí sin tapujos.

—De acuerdo, entonces un té.

—Tampoco me gusta.

Edward estrechó sus ojos, claramente escéptico.

—_Sé_ que bebes algo —murmuró despacio, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Tragué con fuerza, mi garganta de pronto se había secado—. Creo que ambos queremos una conversación más calmada, o al menos eso espero.

Yo también lo esperaba, pero algo hacía que tuviera mis dudas. No es como si fuese a saltar sobre él y comérmelo a besos, como lo hice el viernes pasado…

_Mala idea, Bella. No vayas por allá._

Claro está, sus ojos querían decirme algo que no comprendía del todo. Y todavía estaba ese pequeño detalle de mi trabajo, que sin la grabación que había perdido, tenía cero posibilidades de seguir trabajando como periodista.

Quizás sólo sería una nimia conversación, algo sobre nosotros y después de ello no tendríamos que vernos nunca más. Entre charla y charla, le preguntaría si había visto mi colgante, y luego de eso mi misión habría terminado. No debería ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Asentí y caminamos juntos hacia la salida. Seguí sus pasos cuando cruzamos la calle y llegamos a una pequeña cafetería con adornos de artistas contemporáneos. Era bastante colorida y acogedora.

Nos sentamos al lado de una pared y lejos del resto de las personas. No dijimos nada hasta que una muchacha llegó a tomar nuestras órdenes. Edward pidió un café expreso y yo, con una mirada penetrante sobre mí, pedí un capuccino pequeño.

—No te gusta el café, pero bebes capuccino.

Me encogí de hombros, sin dejar que su voz acusatoria me alterara.

—Tiene leche en la mezcla, no es sólo café. Es como cuando dices que no comerías un ajo entero, pero dentro de las comidas te parece el toque perfecto.

Él arrugó su nariz, como si el hecho de comerse un ajo fuera la idea más desagradable del mundo. Casi sonrío al verlo así.

—Una extraña comparación, pero tienes un punto.

—Lo sé.

—¿Siempre eres tan sabionda?

—¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

—_Touché_, Bella.

Escuchar mi nombre con su voz hizo recordar el por qué estaba acá. Era tan fácil olvidar momentáneamente toda la locura que pululaba a mi alrededor con el simple hecho de hablar con Edward. Eso me descolocó. Apenas lo conocía, por todos los cielos.

Debía tocar el tema antes que la poca valentía escapara por mis poros.

El problema era que no sabía cómo.

_¿Recuerdas que nos acostamos el viernes…? _

No creo que sea buena idea comenzar así.

_Ya que me viste tal como llegué al mundo, no creo que sea problema hablar sin tapujos, ¿cierto? Comienza a hablar, superestrella._

Claaro, como si yo fuera a decir algo por el estilo.

_Te he visto en algún lado. ¿En mi cama, tal vez?_

Eso sólo sería estúpido.

Gemí internamente y agaché mi cabeza, derrotada a más no poder. No había forma de sacar a relucir el tema sin que me pusiera de todas las variaciones de rojo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Pensé que después de un fin de semana conversando con un sinfín de hombres desconocidos ya habría cogido la práctica.

¿Qué tiene de especial Edward Cullen?

Él seguía con esa mirada de reconocimiento, pero a la vez insistía en mantener este incómodo silencio. Se limitaba a incomodarme con esos enormes ojos verdes.

Debía reconocer que además de ser muy guapo, tenía algo más. Creo que era la forma en la que se comportaba, los gestos que hacía. De alguna forma sentía que todo lo hacía a conciencia, como si cada movimiento fuera plenamente calculado. Al pestañear, al tomar una bocanada de aire y luego dejarlo salir lentamente por la nariz. Incluso cuando sacó su lengua y remojó sus labios. Como mímica, hice lo mismo, y pude sentir su mirada en mis labios.

Maldita sea, la incertidumbre me estaba matando. ¿Era el mismo Culo Apretado del viernes por la noche o era un simple hombre que estaba tratando de ligar?

No es que lo necesitara demasiado. Ya me tenía con el pulso acelerado.

_Ah, concéntrate, Bella Swan. Pareces una chiquilla quinceañera._

Carraspeé para hacerme notar. Lo miré sólo un segundo, para asegurarme que tenía su atención —como si no lo supiera ya, su mirada era casi abrasadora— y luego tomé aire para empezar a hablar. Ahora o nunca.

—Acá están los pedidos.

Salté de la impresión. Estaba tan ensimismada, que no escuché a la muchacha acercarse. Solté una risita nerviosa y acepté mi capuccino, tomando un trago e ignorando lo caliente que estaba.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Otra vez volvió la cobardía. Si seguía así, comenzaría a hablar en mi cumpleaños número sesenta.

Quizás debía hacerlo desde otro enfoque. Algo más simple y menos comprometedor. Como sugerirle algo que me diga que es él.

Vamos memoria, éste es tu momento de fama.

. . .

_Empujé su pecho para escaparme de sus atenciones y él tastabilló hasta que su culo tocó el colchón._

_Perfecto, una cama. Tenía grandes planes para ella y esperaba que la artillería pesada de superestrella estuviera a la altura de ellos._

_Reí tontamente mientras analizaba mis palabras y me mordí el labio cuando miré sin descaro el bulto que tenía en los pantalones._

_Caminé sensualmente hacia él y sentí su mirada en todas partes de mi cuerpo. Me sentía atractiva, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…_

_—¡Ouch! _

_Me torcí el tobillo con estos tacones de infarto y caí como un bulto inerte al centro de la cama._

_Él se rio y se encaramó sobre mi, apoyando ambas manos al lado de mi cara. _

_—No es gracioso —pero a pesar de decir aquellas palabras, miré su sonrisa y no pude hacer más que reír otra vez._

_Su cara estaba justo sobre la mía y al frente de la luz que nos iluminaba. Su cabello le daba un aire de músico desaliñado y lo único que quería hacer era pasar mis dedos por esas hebras cobrizas. _

_Así que lo hice._

_Como mi desinhibición se había ido por la puerta hace horas atrás, no evitaba hacer nada de lo que pensaba._

_—Eres muy guapo —y también, al parecer, no podía evitar decir nada de lo que pensaba._

_Él levantó una ceja, pero sonrió de forma ladina._

_—Ah, bueno, tú no estás nada de mal._

_—Quiero besarte. _

_—¿En serio?_

_—Sí —dije entre un suspiro._

_—Ya lo hiciste, si mal no lo recuerdo —rio entre dientes._

_—Oh, cierto. Pero podemos besarnos otra vez —sugerí animada, lamiéndome los labios ante la anticipación._

_Él dejó que su mirada cayera en mi boca y juro que pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían._

_—Sí, podemos._

_Y justo en ese momento bajó su cabeza y capturó mis labios en los suyos._

_. . ._

Genial. Y ahora estaba con taquicardia y la cara más iluminada que árbol de navidad.

Edward besaba como como los dioses. Podría ser el alcohol que empañaba mis recuerdos, pero cuando rememoraba esos labios y esa lengua atrevida, juro que hasta los dedos de los pies se me enroscaban de deseo.

Escondí mi mirada en mi taza de café y esperé que no viera mi vergonzosa cara de putilla en celo.

—¿No se supone que estamos acá para hablar? —dijo Edward con una sonrisa divertida— Si no te conociera mejor, diría que eres tímida.

Levanté mis cejas casi hasta llegar a mi cuero cabelludo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —musité con una octava más alta de lo normal— ¿Estás diciendo que me conoces? ¿Qué tanto me conoces? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Whoa, whoa, despacio. Quiero beber mi café antes que me mates a preguntas —rio y acompañó sus dichos subiendo su taza hacia sus labios y beber suavemente de ella.

Me estaba torturando. Eso es lo que él hacía. Y al juzgar por su socarrona sonrisa cuando dejó la taza en su plato, podía suponer que sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Bien, dos pueden jugar este juego.

Con más valentía de la que jamás creí tener, me incliné hacia la mesa y parpadeé como zorra haciéndose la inocente. Edward detuvo sus movimientos y sus ojos bajaron a mi escote.

Los hombres son tan predecibles.

—¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado?

Él se atragantó y tosió para recuperar el aire.

—¿Perdón?

—Hice mis averiguaciones, Edward —esperaba que mi voz se escuchara seductora, y no como si fuese a agarrar un resfriado—. Sé que vives a unas cuantas cuadras de acá. ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar?

—Yo… —frunció su entrecejo— no creo que sea adecuado.

—Prometo que no muerdo —sonreí.

Un flash de memoria cruzó la mirada de Edward y podría asegurar que yo estuve presente. Sus ojos verdes se nublaron y una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a nacer sobre sus labios.

Él también se inclinó sobre sus codos en la mesa y cuchicheó muy cerca de mí.

—Resulta —dijo en tono sugerente, dejándome oler su aroma tan masculino— que sé por experiencia propia que eso no es cierto.

Y cuando se giró a pedir la cuenta, vi que en el borde de su cuello tenía el esbozo de lo que fue un gran chupetón.

.

.

.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

Miré a mi alrededor y se veía bastante acogedor para ser un departamento de hombre. Todo estaba decorado en tonos grises y azules, y parecía que nada estaba fuera de su sitio.

Alguien era adicto al orden y limpieza.

Caminé hacia los sillones y Edward me siguió muy de cerca.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?

Mataría por algo fuerte.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor.

Desapareció por una puerta y me di el lujo de sentarme sobre uno de los cojines más mullidos que he conocido jamás. Bueno, lo hice porque las rodillas me temblaban sin control y temía por mi seguridad física. Jamás pensé que hacerse la seductora fuese tan difícil, incluso con Edward, que estaba como un tren.

Si estuviese en otra situación, no le haría asco al insinuarme un poco a Edward para obtener una cita.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo no jugaba a mi favor y tenía que apresurar las cosas.

Cuando Edward volvió con mi vaso de agua, lo agarré con fuerza y provoqué que ambos nos mojáramos con la mitad de su contenido.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento. Fue un accidente _—no lo fue._

—No hay problema, Bella. Sólo es agua —miró su pecho mojado y su camisa estaba comenzando a adherirse a su pecho. Sé que con los recuerdos borrosos de esa noche no eran del todo confiables, pero algo me decía que Edward tenía una tableta de chocolate en su vientre que sólo provocaba comérsela a mordiscos.

¿Qué tenía ese _capuccino_? Yo no me comía a las personas.

—Iré a cambiarme. Si quieres te presto una camiseta mientras se seca la tuya —carraspeó, como si evitara mirarme bajo el cuello.

Agaché mi cabeza y vi que justo hoy estaba ocupando una remera blanca y afortunadamente opté por un sostén negro.

Al parecer Edward no estaba muy cómodo con mi elección de ropa de hoy.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una de las puertas opuestas a la entrada, dejándome plantada en medio de la sala.

No iba a retroceder ahora que había logrado tanto. Además, un pequeño recuerdo de la mañana siguiente al desastre se filtró por mi memoria y era la pista más cercana que tenía hasta el momento.

_—Cállate Tanya, lo despertarás —rogué en un susurro—. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar para desearle los buenos días. Sería algo incómodo. "Hola cariño, ¿te importa si no digo tu nombre? Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo. En realidad no me acuerdo de nada de la noche anterior, así que me perdonarás si lo único que puedo decir de ti es que tienes un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón en tu nalga izquierda… ¿desayunas?"_

El lunar en su nalga izquierda.

Sería un tanto comprometedor tratar de hurgar en tan específica parte del cuerpo. Pero, hey, era por un bien mayor, ¿no?

Si sabía a ciencia cierta que él era el desconocido al lado de mi cama, de seguro que sabía donde estaba el bendito colgante, y por consiguiente podría recuperar la grabación y mi trabajo dejaría de estar en peligro.

Así que si veía a Edward desnudo, mantendría mi trabajo.

Seh… mi razonamiento era perturbador.

Cuando crucé la puerta por la cual Edward desapareció me encontré de inmediato con una escena de aquellas que repites una y otra vez cuando la estas viendo en una película. Y además la haces gif y la compartes en las redes sociales. Y babeas sobre ella.

Ahora estaba balbuceando.

Edward se sacó con tortuosa lentitud su camisa por sobre la cabeza y como estaba dándome la espalda, pude ver como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban al dejar caer su prenda mojada.

Luego buscó entre los cajones de su ropa para algo más que ponerse.

_Por favor, quédate desnudo hasta que el mundo deje de existir._

Probablemente estaba jadeando como idiota, porque Edward se percató de mi presencia y se giró para encararme.

Y casi podía tocar la tensión sexual que pululaba entre nosotros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con la voz muy ronca.

Me acerqué a él sin responderle.

Cuando estuve justo frente a Edward, me elevé en puntillas y acuné en mi mano una de sus mejillas. Él cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, y cuando los abrió los tenía muy oscuros y nebulosos.

Era _él._ No lo sabía con certeza, pero mi cuerpo lo reconocía.

Y quería besarlo.

Bueno… uno pequeño no le haría mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

Con suma delicadeza, acerqué mi boca y apreté sobre su labio inferior y succioné suavemente. Edward gruñó un poco y como un borrón me encontré apretada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Esta escena se me hacía demasiado familiar.

Edward jadeó y sentí como su aliento se colaba por mi garganta. Era sensualidad en su forma más cruda. Levantó una de sus manos y la posó en mi vientre, como si me detuviese a mí y a él mismo, sin lograrlo del todo.

Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cuello y giré mi cara para profundizar el beso.

Él no se negó.

Sentí como su lengua barrió mi labio inferior y suspiré con gusto. Era rudo y suave al mismo tiempo, ¿era eso posible? Su beso era tierno y sensual, pero su mano en mi vientre estaba subiendo peligrosamente al borde de mi pecho izquierdo. Temblé por la tela mojada y la anticipación.

Cuando sus dedos levantaron la remera y tocaron el encaje de mi sostén, jadeé desesperada y Edward despegó nuestros labios para dejar besos con la boca abierta por el costado de mi cuello.

Tragué, nerviosa, por el escenario tan excitante. Apenas conocía a este tipo, pero al parecer esta iba a ser la segunda ver que lo iba a ver desnudo.

Vi que al lado opuesto de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo muy cerca de la cama.

Uy, pervertido. ¿Le gustaría ver lo que hacía?

Edward comenzó a bajar la copa de mi sostén y mi respiración se vio más dificultosa. Sentí como sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel sensible que unía mi cuello con mi hombro y apoyé una de mis manos en su nuca. La otra la bajé por toda su espalda y aproveché el espejo para ver como su piel quedaba levemente rojiza cuando pasaba mis uñas.

Al llegar al borde de sus pantalones, una pequeña duda me asaltó.

¿Debía detenerme para obtener información sobre mi colgante o lo podía dejar para después?

Supuse que sólo necesitaba saber que era él y así lo dejaba en pausa hasta que termináramos de… resolver _ciertos _asuntos.

Bajé sus pantalones con un tirón brusco y Edward me recompensó con un fuerte gruñido y un mordisco que me puso a mil.

Pero me quedé helada al ver su trasero desnudo en el reflejo del espejo.

Bien… era un culo muy apretado. Bastante agradable, a decir verdad.

¿Cuál era el problema?

No había ningún lunar.

Nada.

Ni siquiera una manchita de nacimiento o algo que me dijese que quizás exageré mi memoria.

No, su piel era tan perfecta como lo era él. Sólo que ahora era un gran problema, porque evidenciaba que definitivamente no era el hombre que estaba buscando.

¡Y me estaba liando con él!

Edward devolvió sus besos a mi boca, pero como el reconocimiento estaba viajando a gran velocidad por mi cerebro, dejé de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

Su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando con dificultad, y yo no estaba mejor que él.

—¿Qué pasa? —jadeó en mis labios, mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo… yo… yo me tengo que ir —dije al final, parpadeando tan confundida como él.

—¿Qué?

Miró hacia abajo probablemente vio que él estaba semidesnudo y yo había colaborado bastante en dejarlo así.

¿Quién se le lanzaba a un hombre para dejarlo en la mitad de algo?

Alguien que se da cuenta que no era el hombre que buscaba.

Corrí hacia la entrada mientras acomodaba mi ropa y trataba de peinar mi cabello.

¿Dónde había dejado mi bolso?

—Espera, Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Nada! —chillé y probablemente me veía como lunática, buscando debajo del sillón.

Cuando me levanté, Edward tenía mi bolso en su mano y me lo estaba ofreciendo.

—Gracias. Fue… agradable verte otra vez —¿Acaso era idiota? ¿Quién le dice eso a alguien que hace pocos segundos te estaba agarrando una teta?—, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Él se estaba rascando la nuca y aun tenía el pecho descubierto.

A pesar de no ser el tipo que buscaba, Edward era un pedazo de hombre demasiado atractivo como para seguir mirándolo sin babear.

—Adiós —dije con rapidez y corrí hacia la entrada sin esperar ninguna réplica.

Corrí por las escaleras como si la vida se me fuera en ello y alcé la mano apenas llegué a la calle para pedir un taxi. El conductor me dio una mirada interrogante al verme mojada, jadeante y despeinada. Pero afortunadamente no trató de comenzar una conversación. No estaba de ánimos para ello.

Llegué a mi departamento y ni me molesté en cambiarme de ropa. Sólo me lancé a mi cama y enterré mi cara en la almohada. Y grité.

No podía creer lo cerca que estuve de acostarme con alguien quien apenas conocía. Vale, también lo hice el viernes pasado, pero aquella vez estaba borracha. Era casi como un ticket que valía por una travesura nocturna. Como un cupón. Ahora estaba en mis cinco sentidos intactos, y casi violo al pobre profesor sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces.

Mi celular sonó y lo contesté por inercia.

—Diga —mi voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada que aun tenía presa mi cara.

—¿Bella? ¿Ya encontraste a Culo Apretado?

Tanya.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Sabes que cuando dices eso insisto hasta que me lo digas, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿por qué no nos ahorramos la media hora de discusión? Sólo escúpelo.

Gruñí y me di vuelta para quedar mirando el techo.

—No tenía el lunar —dije como gran explicación.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Mejor comienzas por el principio, porque a pesar que soy bastante brillante, no logro comprender lo que dijiste.

Tanya tenía razón, de una forma u otra terminaría de enterarse de todo y ya tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que me limité a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que nos despedimos.

Incluso le conté del encuentro en su habitación y la intensa sesión de besos.

Cuando llegué al final, Tanya se quedó muy callada.

—¿Ta? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí…

—¿Y, bueno?

—¿Bueno, qué?

—Dime algo, maldita sea. Acabo de hacer un monólogo de más de quince minutos y necesito que digas algo porque estoy cansada, confundida y tengo una insoportable migraña que taladra mi cráneo.

—Bueno… eres una idiota.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo eres —dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio—. Acabas de conocer a un tipo que logró romper tus esquemas y estabas más cachonda de lo que jamás podrías haberte sentido. Y luego vas y te detienes porque, ¿cómo fue? Ah, porque no tiene un puto lunar en su nalga. Había escuchado que las mujeres pueden ser selectivas, pero Bella, te mereces la corona de reina de las exigentes. Tu caso es único.

—¿No recuerdas cuando lo dejamos el sábado en la mañana? Tenía ese lunar…

—¿Y? Quizás nos confundimos. Debe de haber otra explicación. Quizás sólo te ahogas en un vaso de agua y el tipo ese que tocaba la guitarra es la misma persona que dio vuelta tu mundo esa noche y además es la misma persona con la cual te besaste hoy. ¿Acaso no puedes darle el beneficio de la duda?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es él.

Tanya bufó.

—Eres insoportable cuando estás en negación.

Terminamos la llamada y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era darme un largo baño de sales para relajar mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, porque estaba segura que al día siguiente sería otra desempleada más.

Después de una hora y cuando sentí que me estaba arrugando, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño para preparar algo para comer.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar un emparedado, escuché que llamaron a la puerta.

Vi por la mirilla y no había nadie ahí. Cuando abrí, vi que habían dejado un paquete en mi felpa que decía _Bienvenidos._

Lo recogí y lo llevé dentro, con la curiosidad despertando mi letargo.

Me senté en el sillón y con la mano que no estaba ocupando para sostener mi emparedado, levanté la tapa y casi me atraganto. Dejé mi comida a un lado mientras veía el interior del paquete.

Nunca antes me había sentido más feliz por ver un regalo. Porque lo era. Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para buscar el colgante, éste va y llega a la puerta de mi departamento sin ninguna pista de quién lo tenía.

Con dedos temblorosos, lo alcancé y lo abrí con cuidado. Y justo ahí, entre las fotografías de mis padres, estaba aquella tarjeta de memoria que tanto ansiaba.

Dejé mi cena olvidada y corrí a mi habitación para encender mi computador. Metí la tarjeta en un adaptador y me puse los audífonos para escuchar la grabación y asegurarme que estaba bueno después de todo.

Y las lágrimas le picaron mis ojos cuando vi que todo estaba bien.

Estuve toda la noche escuchando lo que había pasado y transcribiendo la conversación que tuve con Aro Volturi. No encontré lo que buscaba, pero estaba segura que mi jefe estaría igual de feliz con lo que había encontrado.

Al tener evidencia de lo que pasó esa noche, llené muchas lagunas mentales. Dejé de tomar apuntes y me dediqué a escuchar.

Recordé a Emmet, el jugador de fútbol americano y sus risas estruendosas cuando estaba demasiado achispada y me gustaba decir chistes.

Recordé a Jacob, el barman mujeriego, que cada vez que iba a pedir un trago, él me lo daba con un guiño exagerado y se lamía los labios.

También recordé a Jasper, al tipo simpático que se hizo amigo mío casi al final de la velada, con el cual compartimos el gusto por la historia nacional y la comida texana.

Y finalmente, llegó el momento en que recordé a la superestrella, cuando hablé con él y le pidí que cantara conmigo.

Resultó que después de eso, Edward me llevó al balcón del primer piso y conversamos por horas. A pesar de tener tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo, podía mantener una charla sin siquiera tropezar con mis propias palabras.

_—Tengo sueño. Dormir_ —dije con voz rasposa y Edward se rio suavemente.

_—No creo que a Aro le importe si ocupamos una habitación_ —dijo después, y escuché el sonido de estática cuando el micrófono se roza con otras cosas.

Iba recordando un poco lo que pasó después. Tropecé con algunos escalones y Edward me sostuvo el brazo para que no cayera sobre mi nariz. Su toque en mi piel desnuda se sentía fantástico y cuando él abrió una de las puertas y me indicó que entrase, lo acorralé contra ella y lo besé con frenesí.

Entonces si fui una putilla.

Él me detuvo, sosteniendo mis hombros y rio, tocando mi nariz con la suya.

_—Créeme, te arrepentirás a la mañana siguiente._

Y como ya estaba demasiado borracha, lo ignoré y prácticamente lo obligué a besarme contra la pared.

Mierda, era él.

Edward.

El superestrella.

Culo Apretado.

¿Y dónde quedaba el puto lunar dentro de esta locura de noche?

Necesitaba respuestas. Ahora mismo.

Agarré unos pantalones, una remera suelta, una chaqueta y me calcé en mis converse para salir y buscar lo que quería.

En menos de lo que creí que me demoraría, me encontré otra vez frente a la puerta del departamento de Edward.

Toqué la puerta y lo llamé.

Después de un rato esperando, Edward me abrió la puerta, refregándose uno de sus ojos y con el cabello todo despeinado.

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—No —dije, y entré pasando a su lado.

Él cerró y me encaró, suspirando en el proceso.

—Bueno, son las cinco de la madrugada. Estaba durmiendo.

—Podría decir que lo siento, pero no lo hago —dije de golpe—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte, qué?

—Que nos acostamos el viernes por la noche.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y quedó con la mandíbula algo desencajada. Fui demasiado directa, pero es que estaba harta de darme vueltas sin obtener nada a cambio. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, sin embargo sólo lo ignoré. Él cerró sus labios y bufó, dándome la espalda y alejándose de mí.

—¿A dónde vas? Estamos hablando.

—No tendré esta conversación sin algo de cafeína en mi organismo.

Puso a funcionar la cafetera y se apoyó en el borde del mesón de la cocina. Me senté en una de las sillas para quedar frente a él.

—Fuiste tú el que me dejaste el colgante en mi departamento, ¿no es así?

Él asintió.

—¿Siempre supiste que estaba buscándolo?

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El pitido de la cafetera llamó su atención y sacó dos tazones para servir y pasarme uno. Le dio un gran trago al suyo y gruñó.

—Escuché cuando hablaste con Jasper en la escuela. Pensabas que era él, Bella. Ni siquiera recordabas con quien compartiste aquella noche, ¿por qué debería refrescarte tu memoria si no había necesidad de hacerlo?

—Pero yo te estaba buscando…

—No, buscabas tu colgante, no a mí. Planeaba devolvértelo sin que tuvieses que verme, lo juro. Sólo que te me adelantaste y fuiste a la escuela. Y pensé, ¿por qué no se lo entrego mientras tomamos una taza de café? Pero luego vas y me pides que quieres venir acá, y otra vez me atreví a pensar. ¿Quizás se acordó? me pregunté y como estúpido creí mis propias divagaciones —rio sin humor y volvió a tomar otro trago de café.

—Entonces pensaste que quería acostarme otra vez contigo —agregué con acidez.

Él frunció su entrecejo.

—Jamás nos acostamos, Bella. Bueno, quizás si lo hicimos, si hablamos literalmente. Pero nada más pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo? No… yo me acuerdo…

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Besos, toques atrevidos, caer sobre la cama, más besos…

—Queríamos hacerlo…

—Sí, pero no lo hicimos.

—¿Por qué? —susurré en un hilo de voz.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenías sueño. Jugueteamos un poco, pero después de girar sobre tu estómago, te diste cuenta que estabas muy cansada. Y sólo dormiste.

—Estabas desnudo —se lo recordé y levanté una ceja en su dirección.

—Duermo desnudo.

—Ahora estás vestido.

—No quería escandalizarte —sonrió de forma torcida y otra vez sentí como si quisiera lanzarle mis bragas y restregarme sobre él.

—¡Ah! ¡Recordé algo! —dije con fuerza, apuntándolo con el dedo— ¿Dónde está tu lunar?

—¿Lunar?

—¡Sí! Ese con forma de corazón justo sobre tu nalga izquierda.

Él se mordió los labios y parecía que estaba evitando no reír.

—Isabella Swan, ¿viste mis nalgas?

—Oh, cállate y deja de evadir el tema.

—Honestamente —dijo mirándome a los ojos—, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que hablas.

—Yo… justo antes de irme… un lunar… ¡No estoy loca! ¡Tanya también lo vio!

Él soltó una carcajada y me dieron ganas de golpear su tan bonita cara.

—No lo sé, lo único que puedo suponer es que era chocolate. Tenía un montón en todo mi cuerpo cuando volví a casa. Después de tres duchas y mucho jabón, pude sacármelo de todos lados.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

Mi bolso estaba lleno de chocolate, y también cuando me bañé sentí que tenía el cuerpo un poco pegajoso.

—Mierda, ¿qué hicimos? —dije escandalizada.

—Guerra de chocolate fundido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Dijiste que sería divertido. No puedo estar en desacuerdo.

Era demasiada información en poco tiempo.

Tastabillé hacia el salón y colapsé en uno de los sillones. Cerré los ojos y me masajeé mis sienes con la punta de mis dedos.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —escuché que dijo.

Gemí y lo alejé con un movimiento de mano sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Desaparece.

—Estás en mi casa.

—Oh, cierto. Entonces sólo calla.

Pasó un buen rato que estuve ahí, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Probablemente dormí un rato, pero escuché como Edward iba a su habitación y también abría la ducha. La falta de sueño me atacó de pronto y cada vez que me daba la oportunidad de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, unos ojos verde esmeralda se aparecían detrás de mis párpados.

De lo que pareció unos minutos, sentí como alguien movía mi cuerpo para despertarme.

Parpadeé, confundida, y volví a verlo. Tenía el pelo mojado y estaba vestido otra vez como niño bueno. Y olía tan, tan bien.

—Debe ser mi shampoo —dijo divertido, sonriendo con la mirada.

Claro, lo dije en voz alta.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato acá hasta que descanses. Yo, eh, tengo que ir a trabajar, así que no te preocupes. No te molestaré mientras te recuperas.

—No puedo quedarme aquí… —dije con un quejido, y juro que todo mi cuerpo dolió cuando me senté más derecha.

—Claro que sí. No me molesta.

Suspiré y carraspeé para que no se escuchara mi voz ronca por el sueño.

—¿No crees que esto es extraño? Te he atacado dos veces y ni siquiera sé cosas básicas de ti.

—No creo que atacar sea una buena definición para lo que compartimos, Bella —dijo con suavidad, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Y si es así, fui una víctima demasiado dispuesta —dijo con tono bromista, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No puedo creer que eres Culo Apretado. Tanya me lo recordará para siempre.

—¿D-disculpa? —dijo entre risas.

—Larga historia.

Me levanté de un salto y me terminé por agarrar en el brazo de Edward porque mis pies cedieron al momento de tratar de sostener mi cuerpo.

—¿Podemos vernos mas tarde? —pidió con esos enormes ojos verdes cuando estaba saliendo.

Me giré y lo miré.

Después de todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conocí aquel viernes por la noche, una pequeña e inocente cita con un profesor de música de una escuela primaria no parecía para nada dañina, ¿cierto?

Además, no era totalmente desconocido, así que no era una cita a ciegas que tanto odiaba.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—De acuerdo —susurré con una sonrisa que combinó con la de Edward—, pero que sea mañana. Hoy tengo mucho qué hacer en el trabajo.

—Seguro —acordó—. ¿Algún lugar que prefieras? ¿Algo en particular?

Me lo pensé un segundo y no dudé en decirlo.

—Nada de alcohol —dije, y cerré su puerta.

Escuché su risa mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

.

.

.

El sol me da de lleno en la cara y gruñí por despertarme. Maldita bola de luz que no sabe elegir peor momento para brillar. Traté de cubrirme la cara con la sábana, pero cuando busco a tientas mi salvación, me doy cuenta que alguien la sostiene fuertemente sobre mi cintura.

Abrí uno de mis ojos mientras toco el brazo que cruza mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —susurra una voz cerca de mi oído.

La pienso un poco, porque no estoy segura. Mi cerebro aun no ha despertado del todo.

—Uhm… lunes. Sí, porque ayer fue domingo —oh, me merezco un Nobel por el descubrimiento.

Edward aprieta su agarre y gruñe por lo bajo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cabello. Así puedo sentir su torso muy cerca de mi espalda y su erección matutina rozando mi trasero.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué haces acá de todos modos? Estoy comenzando a pensar que no tienes hogar.

—Sabes que te encanta que me quede acá —lo dice con su voz seductora, y que me caiga un rayo si no me siento un poco más despierta con eso.

—Eso jamás lo sabrás —bromeo.

—No necesitas decirlo para que yo lo sepa, Isabella.

Ah, maldita sea. Usó mi nombre completo y él sabe que escucharlo de su boca me hace estremecer. Aprovecha mi guardia baja y con la mano del brazo que cruza mi cintura, agarra uno de mis pechos y lo aprieta suavemente. Gimo y echo mi cabeza para atrás, descansándola en el hueco de su cuello.

Edward se mueve más cerca aun y saborea perezosamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pongo mayor restricción. De hecho, me siento generosa y lo ayudo pasando mi pierna por detrás de la suya.

—¿Tienes que trabajar temprano? —pregunta entre mordiscos en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que su mano pasa desde mis pezones hasta mi vientre, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

Me muevo para buscar más contacto y Edward gime cuando su erección roza mi entrada.

—No hasta las doce —respondo con un jadeo al final. Edward ya encontró aquel manojo de nervios entre mis piernas y lo está acariciando como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

—Perfecto —susurra con adoración y gimo más fuerte cuando él entra con una estocada limpia desde atrás. Edward maldice por lo bajo y apoya su frente en mi nuca, respirando en mi cuello y mandándome miles de escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

Me encanta despertar con él, a pesar que le digo exactamente lo contrario cada vez que él lo pregunta. Edward sabe que no lo digo en serio y parece disfrutar hacerme enojar cuando no acepta lo que le digo y simplemente sonríe y me besa en los labios.

Amo que me haga callar con un beso y eso también lo sabe.

El ritmo es lento, pero las estocadas son profundas y reverentes. Aprieto mis puños en la sábana que cubre el colchón y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Edward está gimiendo muy bajito, y si no fuera porque lo tengo tan cerca, respirando en mi piel mientras me da pequeños besos por todo el largo de mi cuello, de seguro que no podría escucharlo. Pero lo escucho, y es excitante saber que yo provoco aquellos gemidos.

Arqueo la espalda y eso nos da un ángulo diferente y completamente enloquecedor.

Edward aumenta la velocidad.

—Estoy muy cerca… —le digo en un susurro, y creo que no tengo más fuerza para decir más, porque está tocando un punto dentro de mí que hace que vea estrellas.

Él vuelve a maldecir y sus estocadas son cada vez más profundas.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —gruñe entre dientes y siento como él crece incluso más.

Sus dedos barren mi botón con más fuerza y determinación y justo ahí siento como exploto y me derrito en sus brazos. Él me sostiene mientras tiemblo el remanente de mi orgasmo y se queda muy quieto cuando también llega con fuerza.

Caemos al colchón en un enredo de brazos y piernas, él sobre su espalda y yo sobre su pecho.

—No podríamos hacer esto si no me quedara a dormir contigo —dijo entre jadeos, mientras yo trataba de encontrar la parte de mi cerebro que se encargaba de hablar.

Hociqueé su piel y le di un beso justo al lado de su pezón, mordisqueando su piel y sonriendo coqueta hacia arriba.

Él gimió y agarró mi trasero con una de sus manos.

—Debes detener eso o no te dejaré salir de esta cama en todo el día.

—¿Y eso es malo porque…?

Edward nos dio vuelta y trepó por mi cuerpo y juntó nuestros cuerpos desnudos y los rozó con sensualidad.

—Estás muy dispuesta a que me quede contigo, en esta cama, cuando después me reclamas que no tengo una propia.

Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y lo acerqué a mí, sin llegar a besarlo.

—Soy extremadamente complicada.

—Oh, créeme —sonrió—. Estoy al tanto.

Edward miró sobre su hombro y dejó salir un quejido desde su garganta. Besó mi nariz y saltó fuera de la cama, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. La noche anterior fuimos un poco desastrosos.

—Lamentablemente tengo que trabajar a las diez, así que no puedo cobrar la segunda ronda como quisiera. Tendremos que esperar a más tarde.

Desde que salí por primera vez con Edward —la verdadera cita y no la noche de locura en la cual nos conocimos— nos dimos cuenta que en realidad teníamos muchas cosas en común. Conversamos durante toda la cena y luego caminamos hasta el parque para no dejar que la noche acabara aun.

Acordamos que iríamos despacio. Después de los dos encuentros fogosos que habíamos tenido parecía absurdo, pero traté de comportarme como una dama.

Al día siguiente volví a encontrarme con un hombre a mi lado, sólo que esta vez sí sabía quién era él.

¿Qué podía decir? El hombre tenía varios talentos y me enteré de algunos esa noche.

Así pasaron los días y en cada uno de ellos me desperté con él junto a mí.

Me quejaba en voz alta, pero bailaba un baile ridículo en mi mente al tener pedazo de culo en mi cama y para mi propio placer.

Mi trabajo resultó ser todo un éxito. Le dije a mi jefe que Aro Volturi no había cometido el fraude que todos creían, y de hecho él era un heredero de un fideicomiso ridículamente grande. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Hacía unas donaciones millonarias a los más necesitados y de forma anónima. Me encargué de sacar eso a la luz y en realidad a nadie le molestó demasiado.

Luego de eso mi jefe confió en que podría tener un espacio para hacer el trabajo que siempre quise hacer; escribir. Eso de las misiones secretas eran emocionantes y llenas de adrenalina, pero no eran para mí. Prefería estar detrás de un escritorio y hacer una que otra investigación de campo, pero nada más llamativo que ello.

Así tenía un horario fijo y podía tener una rutina. Me gustaban las rutinas. Especialmente cuando tenía en ella a un hombre de ojos verdes y un trasero de infarto.

Edward caminó desnudo hacia el baño, con su ropa en una mano y con la otra rascándose su cabeza.

—Ese sí que es un Culo Apretado… —suspiré con ensoñación.

Edward se giró cuando llegó a la puerta y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome saber que escuchó lo que dije.

Sonreí con ganas.

Sí. Me gustaba tener su culo en mi cama todos los días.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aun no reviso si tiene errores. Por favor obviar alguno mientras lo reviso, gracias. :)<strong>


End file.
